1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillows and specifically to pillows that provide ideal alignment for the head, neck, and spine for users when they sleep on their side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, traditional pillows have been used to provide a cushion for the head during sleep. Traditional pillows include a fabric liner filled with a traditional cushioning (e.g., down, feathers, fiber, etc.). The traditional cushioning provides a level of comfort to a sleeper that is preferable to resting one's head directly on a bed or one's arm.
Recently, other types of pillows have become available that introduce geometries and materials not found in older feather or fiber pillows. For example, one newer type of pillow is a pillow formed entirely of memory foam. Some memory foam pillows are arranged in a dual lobe geometry, such as the NeckPillow by Tempur-Pedic™. Other memory foam pillows are contoured to the shape of the neck, such as the SidePillow by Tempur-Pedic®.
Other examples of pillows include water pillows and air pillows. One type of water pillow is the Mediflow™. Yet other examples of pillows include: butterfly neck pillows with fiber fill or memory foam, sleep apnea pillows, and contoured fiber filled pillows (e.g., Tri Core Cervical Support Neck Pillow).